


Lovely Swan

by MarleenxG



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarleenxG/pseuds/MarleenxG
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 16
Kudos: 27
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	Lovely Swan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [letmewriteinpurple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmewriteinpurple/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lovely Swan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226850) by [letmewriteinpurple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmewriteinpurple/pseuds/letmewriteinpurple). 




End file.
